dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive73
Invitation Winter Solstice Location & Portkey Missing you I hope this ridiculously long work trip is at least somewhat enjoyable. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:12, December 5, 2017 (UTC) For Elle Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 03:28, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Timelines etc No, the admin team decided to "redo" week 5, since no one was really posting the week of Thanksgiving. I protested... they did it anyway. *shrug* So last week was Week 6, now it's week 7. I'll start Faith/Elle at Faith's place. Other than that... I didn't do much RPing, honestly because you were gone, and Nap's been gone. I was busy two weeks ago.... and mildly last week. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:01, December 11, 2017 (UTC) For Ferlen The trial is to begin December 18th, OOC. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:02, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Emilee That's an interesting idea, and I think it's valid that her "case" could come to Renee. I don't think it would require mounting a full scale trial or anything, but we can RP Emilee approaching Renee about it. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:57, December 13, 2017 (UTC) For Emilie re: rp Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't catch your owl! But I'm around now, if you're still up for it? I haven't used a couple of my characters in a while, including Annabelle, Sebastian, Reece, Dunstan and Adélaïde. ::I really like Reece and Melinda & Aria and Annabelle! Maybe we can do one first, and then do the other when we're done? Thomas/Elle I started a post-Faith/Elle RP for Thomas/Elle at their apartment. Even if Elle doesn't tell Thomas... there's still some IC things I want them to discuss :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:27, December 13, 2017 (UTC) To Melinda Faith will also have sent letters to Charity and Thomas (so she doesn't have to assume that Elle told Thomas) and Mark. Just so you're aware OOC. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:00, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Other RPs I started one for Ash/Charity so Charity can update Ash on Faith (here), and I had Faith musing over her situation at the Lake. Ash or Melinda could drop in there. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:36, December 18, 2017 (UTC) RPs We could do Jackson and Anna Marie, too? All of Jackson's friends got deleted. :P I don't know if you were planning on keeping her, since the year group pretty much fell apart after first year (who's surprised lol), but I'd like to keep Jackson since I think his story could get pretty interesting. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:40, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I know how you feel. I'll start Jackson/Anna-Marie... you can maybe start Mal/Melinda? (or anyone else Melinda might talk to about the Terry encounter?) Also... how are you feeling about Alden/Arthur? With Millie gone.... I don't really have much for Alden. And I'm feeling kind of stuck with him... Not really sure if I wanna keep him or let him go. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:51, December 21, 2017 (UTC) I forgot about Ari. He RPs her with Clara in classes. :P But not much outside of that. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:56, December 21, 2017 (UTC) ....yeah, it was. Whoops. I'll talk to Alyssa, since I was planning it with her. But I think she's on vacation this week so.... sigh... Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:18, December 21, 2017 (UTC)